Spire
The Spire looms menacingly above you, and you take in a deep breath of corruption. You take a look back at your Trimps to help gather some courage, and you push the door open. You slowly walk inside and are greeted by an incredibly loud, deep, human voice. Do you know what you face? If you are defeated ten times in this place, you shall be removed from this space. If you succeed, then you shall see the light of knowledge that you seek. Spire is the third anomaly followed shortly after Corruption. Entering Zone 200 will have the player enter into the Spire instead, which contains stronger monsters, a bunch of unlocks and the conclusion to the main story line. Entering the Spire will force the player into the map selection screen, which can be turned off in the settings. Losing 10 times in the Spire will effectively knock you off of it, putting you at Zone 200 at the same exact cell you left off. The Spire can be attempted as many times as the player wants, although once your Trimps are defeated 10 times you have to Portal and try again. Story You reach the top of an incredibly large mountain. You can see at least 50 zones sprawled out before you. About 30 zones away, you can see a gigantic spire. It looks like architecture from your home world. You hope it's not a mirage... It has been 30 zones, but you're finally here. Time to put what you've learned to the test! You're so close to the source of corruption that you can taste it, and it doesn't taste good. '' Finale This section is very spoiler heavy on the conclusion to the main story line. Expand if you want to read it. The goal of the Spire is to find and defeat Captain Druopitee. Reaching specific milestones in the Spire will cause him to speak to you, revealing who he is and what does he have to do with the player. Cell 10 The voice booms again, and sounds as if it is coming from the walls themselves. It has been forever, yet now we meet, I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I believe it is I who you currently seek, Lifetimes ago I was Druopitee. You're glad you remembered his name correctly! You feel tougher as memories begin to flood back, and '''unlocked Toughness II'! Cell 20 On our planet you and I studied time, We realized Warp Speed could affect that line. I took our work in a ship of my own design, To test the effects of our new paradigm. Oh yeah. That's where you knew him from! Wait doesn't he owe you some money? You feel fair taking a vial of 40 Nullifium from a research table. Cell 30 My tests made other dimensions appear, I found this planet in one and flew here. There were hordes of enemies, if that wasn't clear, The finding was huge but the threat severe. Ah, so you're in a different dimension than your friends and family, comforting. Your desire to go home some day causes strength to flow through you, and you unlocked Power II! Cell 40 To stay safe, I built many large towers. I'd climb up, and I'd peer out for hours. I searched for lifetimes, my mind became devoured, then one day I found a way to gain power. Dammit Druopitee. This is all going to end up being his fault, isn't it? You help yourself to a container filled with Helium, and figure he'll owe you a lot more than that once you hear some more. Cell 50 After many lifetimes of observation, I had finally found my salvation. An airborne chemical to cause great mutation, the Corruption was my new creation. Yup, totally his fault. Your desire to stop him is so strong that you've unlocked Motivation II! Cell 60 I pumped Corruption up from my spires, I watched as it spread outward like wildfires. They now bowed to me, their brains freshly rewired, I had almost all that I desired. You feel like anyone willing to pump something called 'Corruption' into a planet's atmosphere probably qualifies as a supervillian. You feel no remorse taking another vial filled with 60 Nullifium! Cell 70 But Trimps, who in numbers are tough as stone, weren't changed and I couldn't control them alone. So I got in my ship and I went to our home, I brought you here to the native Trimp Zones. You don't remember that, but are pretty sure you weren't OK with it. Kidnapping definitely justifies taking this research Heirloom you just found. Cell 80 You disliked my plan and had to be forced, so I wiped your mind and plotted your course. I came up with plans for equipment and resorts, I wrote all I knew and left you reports. Oh HE wrote those? Now that you think about it, you can see a lot of ways the designs could be improved, and unlocked Carpentry II! Cell 90 Your Trimps grew strong while I watched and waited, Their loyalty can not be debated. You knew not of my plan, yet participated, Now bow to me or be terminated. Yeah you don't really feel too much like bowing and probably won't be doing that. You did find 5 Skeletimp Bones which you feel no qualms about keeping for yourself. Cell 100 Druopitee collapses to the floor. You were hoping he'd be a little more sane, but whatever. You shut down the corruption device and hope the planet will repair itself soon, then you rummage through his stuff and find keys, surely for the ship! You also find a massive stockpile of Helium. Your skills at salvaging things from this Spire have helped you unlock Looting II. You've helped the Trimps establish a legendary population and economy, and have brought down the man responsible for the chaos in this world. You could leave now and the Universe will forever be better because you existed. Trimps will erect statues of you as long as their civilization survives. But you know there are still other spires out there, pumping Corruption in to the planet. Maybe the statues would be bigger if you stayed and helped out? Loot Standard loot in the Spire is the same as in normal zones. The only difference is that the Spire is also populated with golden safes, which drop Metal - 50x the amount of a standard metal cell. Additionally, the boss of the Spire gives 10x more Helium than the Zone 200's Improbability. On top of this, every cell that doesn't give one of the main Spire rewards gives the following amount of Helium: 200 Helium reward * 0.05 * 1.01^cell Furthermore, every row beaten in the Spire will increase all future Helium gains by 2% per each beaten row, for a potential total of 20%. This bonus resets after using the Portal. Unlocks Below is a list of all the unlocks found by defeating certain parts of the Spire. These are not marked by any icons on the grid. The book icons still represent the default mega books, as the Spire is effectively Zone 200. Enemy strength Below is a table showing attack and health values of imps on selected cells of the Spire. These values have to be multiplied by the attack/health multipliers of specific imps for the final value at those cells. Corrupted imps stats are the same as every other imp in the Spire, with the only difference that these imps get corrupted abilities. Druopitee Because Druopitee is actually an Improbability, it can be hit with MagnetoShriek. The final stats of Druopitee are: Trivia * In patch V3.6, every row beaten in the Spire now grants an additional multiplier to all future earned Helium for the duration of the run * In patch V3.51, Spire's metal reward per each golden safe was increased from 10x to 50x. * Spire was added in patch V3.4. Category:About the game